rowansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Halloway
Ginny Halloway is a student at Rowans Academy and one of our main characters. She was born Dauphine Leblanc, Princess of Monteblanc and spent her youth around the Leblanc palaces and academies. With the help of her mother and guidance from her butler, Giles, Dauphine decided to leave the life of Monteblanc royalty and receive her magical education at Rowans Academy. She created the identity of Ginny Halloway, and her mother spread the story that she was being trained privately instead of going to the Leblanc Academy. Of the Rowans staff only Glenda Grey and Drakkenov knew of Ginny's true identity. Ginny was sorted into the Pearlwing house, and was placed in a circle with Cerce Stillwater, Richter Astoria, Kaya Lightstep, Ruby Fuchs, and Flynn Carlisle. During her second year at Rowans she pursued the affections of Chetna Chopra. Her courting includes: using her ice magic to create an ice rink and snow as a means to ask Chetna to the dance, going back in time and hiding a pile of jewels in the basement of Rowans for Chetna, and being a Leblanc. Ginny eventually revealed herself to her friends as Dauphine after their first year if school, and revealed herself to the entire school during the second year ball. She prefers to go by Ginny Halloway, but is fully embracing her heritage as a Leblanc. As second in line for the Leblanc throne, Ginny plans to claim her power and change the dynasty of the Leblanc's for good. Growing up surrounded by powerful and corrupt women, Ginny has bonded intensely with the strong women at Rowans. She is in awe of Glenda Grey for her dedication to her students and helping make Etnia save for those from Earth, as well as her great magical skill. During the Battle of the Spire, Ginny was stunned by the sheer skill of Chloe in battle, and was inspired seeing her overcome her fear of Ahriman in order to throw everything she had at him. Ginny's greatest inspiration is that of her house, Amelie Pearlwing. Hearing of the way in which Pearlwing embodied magic, and how she was instrumental in creating peace between the Horse Folk and Wizards, Ginny felt called to the same path. She realized then that she wanted to be the same kind of leader, and the same kind of witch. She made a pact with herself to always strive to be as good as Pearlwing, and hopes to one day make strides for peace between the spirit world and Etnia. Ginny's implement is a birch wand with a Gryphon mane core. Ginny's familiar is named Isaac, Izzy for short. Izzy was exposed to a dragon, the element of ice, and briefly a phoenix during his time as a phoenix egg. He was born a small, birdlike dragon. He is a mix of blue, purple, and green. During their second year at Rowans, the BFG was transported back in time 600 years to help battle what we know know was the Black Witch of Rowans. Ginny was brought back in the body of Kragnar the Barbarian. During her time as Kragnar, Ginny helped save a small child she dubbed Baby Nar Nar, and used her charm and hot bod to have sex with Baby Nar Nar's mother. Kragnar's virility is legendary, but not as legendary as the fact that Ginny's first sexual encounter was in the body of a giant barbarian man. This fact was of great help in her wooing Chetna Chopra.